1: Taren
by purplewinx
Summary: JT starts falling for Taren,the new girl.Paige gets jealous. Emma starts to like somebody else.
1. Taren

I just had to write this because for some reason,I'm SO IN LOVE WITH JT!clears throat sorry. I'm ok now. No,wait,HE'S SOO HOT! AND SWEET! AND I LOVE HIM! sighok,_now_ I'm done. nervous laugh ok,let's just get on with the story now,ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi,the characters of JT.(but if I can marry him,then we can call it even)Relax I'm only joking.

And I do own Taren. If anyone can tell me what grade the Cassie Jt and Emma are in now,I'll be so grateful.

Oh,and by the way,this takes place while they're in high school. This episode is in the season that's airing now,(with the new episodes and all that.)

Also,(it's ok,this is the last thing.) we just got digital cable,so I just started watching Degrassi,and it was the middle school episodes,so if anything I write is out of character for these people,PLEASE let me know. Because I want to be accurate.

Ok,now...to the story!(I bet you're happy.)lol.

"So, Paige,the valentine's day dance is coming up soon..." J.T. leaned against the locker next to hers,trying to appear confident.

She rolled her eyes."The dance isn't for another month,J.T., and no,I won't go with you."

"I never asked you to,"he protested.

She looked at him from over her pink shaded sunglasses."You were going to. "she shut her locker and started to walk away,"I'm just saving us both valuable time."

He stared after her. "You only saved three seconds!" he called after her.

Emma walked up to him,"J.T.,why don't you set your sights on somebody in our grade? She's older than us."

"Yeah,"Manny stated.,"besides,you still have a month.That's plenty of time to find a date."

They started walking to homeroom.

"Who am I going to ask?"he groaned,"I mean there's either no one left or no one who wants to go with me."

"Just don't worry about it,"Manny patted his shoulder."the right girl will come along eventually."

"Eventually. Meaning never."

Emma rolled her eyes,"Just do what Manny saidand quit worrying."

"Can we talk about aomething else now?" he personally felt very pathetic.

"Well,new gossip"Manny turned to Emma,"word is there's a new student.In our grade level!"

"Awesome!"Emma grinned,"maybe it'll be a guy."

"A hot guy."

They both squealed in excitement. JT rolled his eyes and slowed down in pace."You guys go on ahead,"he said. They barely heard him. He sighed and took a detour to the boys' restroom.

Looking at himself in the mirror,he had to wonder.'What's wrong with me?' he thought. He had brown hair that went down to his jawline,and brown eyes. He didn't look that bad at all.He sighed.

"Man,I'm so pathetic." he muttered.

"Yeah,you are."

JT Turned to see Toby standing in the doorway smirking,"talking to yourself,JT?"

JT grinned."Onlt when you aren't around."he joked back.

"But seriously,JT,what's wrong?Why are you so pathetic? Because Paige turned you down?" he looked at him from behind his glasses," 'Cause if that's why,she does that to everyone except Spinner,and you know it."

"That's easy for you to say.You have Kendra. Everyone has a boyfriend already."he sighed,"There's no hope for me."

Toby shook his head."Dude,you know that's not true."

"And you know it is."

Toby rolled his eyes.His friend had always had a hard time with girls,but now he was getting rediculous."Well,what about Liberty?"

JT stared at her."You know we aren't together anymore."

"Well,I know.But I mean,she was your girlfriend for a while.You had a girlfriend,JT.You're not hopless. So quit acting like it."

JT stared at him,his words starting to register in his head."Yeah,you're right!"

"Now I gotta go.So do you.Class is going to start.And don't worry.You'll get a girlfriend." he turned to leave ,then stopped,"Oh,and JT?"

"Huh?"

"When you do...one piece of advice."

"Yes?"

Toby winced at the memory,"Don't buy any condoms."

JT laughed,remembering the last time.He told Toby to buy condoms in case Kendra was ever "in the mood".

JTended up getting condoms glued and taped to him by Kendra's brother himlef:Spinner. Worst point:they were glow in the dark.

He sighed,collected his stuff from the counter and ran to his homeroom class. He barely made it. The teacher stared at him.

"JT,you were almost late."

"I know. Sorry"

She nodded,and went on with the ususal attendance and checkings.

JT turned around and saw Manny and Emma chatting their faces off.Again.

'Do they ever stop?' he grinned to himself.

"Class,there's one more announcement."thier teacher called out."We have a new student. She just moved here with her parents,from America."

Next to her stood a girl.She looked very shy.

"Her name is Taren Johnson." the teacher went on.'Taren,why don't you tell them a little about yourself?"

Taren looked embarrassed with all eyes on her. "Um...my name is Taren.I'm from Michigan.Uh... I...like to read and write and act. I love dancing...um..."

JT felt a little sorry for her.She was really shy,and seemed uncomfortable.

"Why don't you take a seat next to JT? It seems to be the only available seat.JT,raise your hand."

Jt rose his hand and watched as she walked to the desk next to him.She was slender, a good size.Her and Emma could probably swap clothes if they wanted to,except for pants.She was more Manny's height.She had light brown skin and thick wavy black hair that went just below her shoulders.

She sat down next to him,and stared at her desk,refusing to look up.

"Hey,what's up?" he whispered,"I'm JT."

She looked up at him with her deep brown eyes.She smiled shyly."Hi. I'm...well,you know already."

He laughed."Yeah."

The teacher started their lesson.It wasn't until the teacher called on Taren that he realized that he hadn't taken his eyes off her. He blushed and stared at his desk. But even then,she was starting to get infused into his mind.

Well,I hope you liked it. Can you please tell me what grade Manny,Emma and JT are in? And if you can tell me the teachers and what they teach,that'll help too.I don't think saying "the teacher" throughout the whole thing will work. R and R! Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 wasn't complete yet,but I can't go back to edit it for some reason,so ch 1 will comtinue here.Just so you know.

(this is still chapter 2 though.Don't worry,it's less confusing than you think.)

Disclaimer:I don't own Degrassi,or the characters.(BOO!)

**_CHAPTER 1_** (continued)

After class let out, JT rushed to his locker, keeping his face cast downward so nobody would see how red he was. He stuck his head in his locker,and let out a heavy breath.

"Hi,JT" a voice scared him.He jumped...and banged his head on his orange locker.

"OWWW!" he yelled.

He looked.There stood Manny,and Emma.

"What are you doing?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing."he muttered.

After grabbing his money, he slammed the locker door shut and walked with the two girls to the cafeteria._Amazing,_ he thought,_I can get girls as friends,but no as girlfriends._ He sighed.

"Don't worry,JT.You'll find the right girl eventually."Emma smiled warmly.It was like she could read his mind.But the true fact was that she,Manny and JT were becoming better friends every day.

"Yeah."Manny nudged him,"besides..I saw the way you were looking at Taren."

He blushed again.Manny continued,"You find her attractive,don't you?"

He sighed.There was no use in denying it.When it came to relationships,those two were like bloodhounds.They could always sniff out a lie,the truth,and when someone held feelings for someone else.

"Why don't you just assume?"he shook his head,"You're always right about this stuff anyway."

They squealed at his confession as they sat down at the table.

"Speaking of which..."Emma nodded off in the direction of the doors. Taren had just walked into the cafeteria,and once again looked very timid.

"Taren!Over here!" Manny waved her arms.Emma joined in. Taren looked around.Instantly,she brightened as she saw them.

"I'm guessing you guys know each other." he sarcastacally rolled his eyes.

Manny returned the eye roll."Duh."

"Besides,"Emma smirked,"you might as well get to know her.She's very nice."

"Hi,guys. " Taren smiled. She looked at JT."Hey,JT,what's up?" she plopped down next to him.

Emma and Manny excused themselves to go buy their lunch,leaving JT and Taren alone.

JT sighed inwardly. One day,those two chicks were going to be his undoing.

ok,now things will get back to normal.Here's ch 2.

**_CHAPTER 2_**

Taren walked through the now empty hallways of Degrassi.She felt a little better now that her first day was over.She smiled to herself,thinking of the friends she had made.Manny,Emma,and JT. JT was even kind of cute._Who am I kidding?JT is HOT! _But she knew she couldn't let him know that she liked him. She'd just met him and known him only for a few hours. She sighed.She needed to take it slow.

As she walked home,she saw a small cafe place. She took a chance and walked in,sitting at one of the little tables. Within minutes,a guy walked up to her,waring a black shirt,and jeans,and a white apron.

"Can I take your order?"

"Can I please just have a burger?" she smiled.

He nodded."One burger coming right up."He started to walk away,then stopped himself,looking at her again.

She winced.Had she offended him>What was wrong?His next words gave her a flush of relief:

"Hey,aren't you that new girl at Dagrassi?"

She nodded."Taren."

He nodded again."The name's Spinner. What's up?"

"Relief."she sighed. She heard him chuckle."Don't worry.Nobody bites. They may scratch,hit and punch,but they don't bite."he joked.

She had to laugh at that as she imagined all the students attacking each other.Funny stuff.'After ten minutes,he retuned with her burger,and she paid him.As she walked out the door with her burger,Spinner called after her.

"If anyone tries to mess with you,you let me know,ok?" he grinned.

She returned the smile."Sure.Just remember,no biting."

He laughed,and she walked out the door.

As she reached home,she smiled. She felt more welcome than she had in her whole life. Another wave of relief came over her.She knew that she'd do fine.

I hope you like it! Oh and if you can help me come up with a story title,I'd be sooo grateful.C ya!


	3. Chapter 3

This story started out pretty slow,but now it'll move at a normal speed.

**Disclaimer:I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters.Darn it!**

**_ONE MONTH LATER_**

JT and Taren laughed,the sound ringing through the hallways.School had let out,and he had decided to watch Taren's field hockey practice.But for now,they were enjoying themselves.

"Oh my gosh!" Taren gasped between laughs,"I can't believe the principle wears a toupe!"

"I know! That was hilarious!"he leaned over,clutching his stomach,"I can't either!I mean,who would've thought?"

"He was right in the middle of lecturing us about rumors..."

"And his wig falls so the side!" He finished,setting them off into a new round of laughter.

Taren leaned up against a locker."W-whoever says that 11th graders can't be serious,should seriously_never_see us." she giggled.

His thick hair tousled wildly as he nodded his head."True. "

Taren shut her eyes.She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so hard.Probably because that time was never.She glanced at her watch,and her eyes widened.

"I gotta hurry.I'm gonna be late!" she exclaimed. She made a mad dash for the locker rooms,and quickly changed.In record time,too: 1 and a half minutes!

She walked back into the hallway where JT was panting."Field hockey my butt!"he breathed,"you should join track,and you know it!"

She laughed,and they headed outside towards the the center of the gym,where practice was being held. JT sat on the blachers and watched as she ran up,grabbed a hockey stick,and got in her position.

After about five minutes,the girls were all running around,hitting the puck with such harshness,he actually felt sorry for it. He watched as a redheaded girl passed the puck to Taren,who smacked it hard towards the goal,making a point.

_She's really good._ he couldn't help think,_It must be hard for them to run around in short skirts...but hey,I'm not complaining.._ he smirked to himself as a blonde girl jumped,sending her skirt flying.He was only slightly disappointed to see that they wore shorts underneath the blue and gold uniforms._Hey,you win some,you lose some._

oooooooooooooooooo

"So...?"Taren asked expectantly,"how'd I do?"

"You were very..."he groped for the right word..."eh...aggresive. What'd that poor puck ever do to you girls?" he poked her in the arm.

It sent jolts up her arm.She knew he didn't like her in that way,though.And if he did,he didn't show it at all.And the fact that Valentine's Day was in only a month,didn't make her feel much better.But still,being best friends made her content.And at least he didn't know she liked him.

"Why do they call 'field hockey'?"Taren pointed out,"we're not even on a field.All our games are in the school gyms.It's not like you can go on a field in January."

Jt laughed."Hey,I gotta go.I have a big report due tommorow,and I didn't even start yet."

Taren rolled her eyes,"Procrastinator."she muttered. She grinned at him before walking into the locker room to shower and change.

After she was fresh again,she put on her coat,and walked through the hall,about to leave for home.

"Hey,"a voice said.

She turned around and saw a blonde girl wearing low rising hip huggers and a midriff tee.She had this look that just screamed "Attitude".

"Hi." Taren blinked."Um...who are you?"

The girl let out a loud laugh,"I'm Paige. You must be Taren."

She nodded slowly."How'd you know?"

"It's only all over school.You and JT are ,like,best friends.Right?" she smiled.

"Yeah." Taren let loose with a grin of her own.

"So you two must be pretty close,huh?"

"Well...I guess so." she could've sworn she saw a flash of anger run across Paige's face.But then,"field" hockey practices did leave her exhausted.She let out a yawn.

"Tired?" Paige raised an eyebrow. Taren simply nodded.

"Those hockey practices are pretty tough." she replied.

Paige took Tarens hand and scribbled something on it.

"This is my number."she instructed,"Call me.We'll talk.Ok?"she smiled brightly.

Taren nodded,and managed to return the smile."Ok. Bye." she turned and walked out of the building. She'd have to ask her friends about Paige.She seemed a little odd.But then,Hockey practice did that to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma sighed as she walked home. She was very tired,and irritable right now.Manny had stayed late at school for cheerleading practice. Normally,Emma would've stayed to watch her best friend,but right now she just wanted to get home and go to bed.She pulled her coat closer to her as a cool breeze hit her.

"Hey,sweetie, what are you dong by yourself?"

A voice took her by surprise. A man,probably in his early 20's ,ran up,and walked next to Emma.She quickened her pace,but he sped to keep up with her.

"How'd you like to go home with me,sweetie?" he asked in a suggestive tone,"I'm in a hotel downtown. You could...spend the night."

Emma tried her best to remain calm as she ignored the stranger.

"Hey,I'm talking to you!" he said.

Emma ignored him. She felt a pair of hands grab her arms.

"Let me go!" she protested,struggling to break loose. He swung her around,and slammed her into the brick wall of the building,her back against the wall so she was facing him.

She looked into his cold eyes in sheer terror.

"When I say something,you will answer,do you understand?" he growled.

"DO YOU!" he shook her,and she let out a frightened whimper.

He leaned in to try to kiss her,and his tingue touched her lips for a split second. But she broke free of his grasp and slapped him sharply across the face,and broke out into a sprint. But once again,he caught her.He grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"Hey,now.I'm not here to hurt you."he gently touched her cheek,and she shuddered,disgusted, under his touch.

"I believe she said to leave her alone."

Emma and the stranger both looked up in surprise,and saw a boy,about Emma's age,standing on the sidewalk.

"Hey,back off,Kid." the stranger warned,"this doesn't concern you."

"Oh,but it does."he dared to take another step closer."Because,you see,when your dad is a police officer,any crime concerns me." he smirked.

The stranger whiped out his arm in an attempt to hit the boy,but he dodged it,and returned the favor with a swing of his own,punching him right in the certain spot that hurts most. The man kneeled over,gasping in pain at the strenghth that the boy had.

"Come on," he grabbed Emmas wrist," My dad's a police."

Emma nodded,and ran behind him,to his car,parked one street away. They climbed in,and the boy started the car,and called his dad on his cell phone.

"Hello...can I talk to my dad?...Yeah,I'll hold."he turned to Emma,"Where do you live?I'll drive you home."

"Glenshire Road." she said.

After a moment of silence,Emma finally spoke.

"You saved my life." she said.

He looked at her,a modest look on his face."Yeah,well,it was nothing.I mean..."

Emma stared down at her hands."I'm Emma."

"Jack." he said.He spoke into his cell phone."Dad? Hi. We had a stranger attacking...Emma.. down on Miston Rd...I dunno.I'm guessing probably for rape..."

The word sent chills through her spine. Rape? That man could've raped her if Jack hadn't come along.She shivered.

"Are you cold?I could turn up the heat." he asked.

"No,I'm good.Thanks."

"Oh,no problem."

"No,I mean...thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome."

Emma looked at Jack,and studied him.He had green eyes,and dark brown hair,which was neatly cut,and had little spikes gelled up at the top.But then...who _didn't_ wear their hair like that? She had to admit,Jack was pretty hot.

She shook her head.She just met him!How could she already be looking at him in that way?

"Oh,no. She's having seizures now!" he joked.

"Oh,yeah.Call 911." she laughed back.

After ten more minutes of joking around,they pulled into Emma's driveway.

"Well,here we are." he said. He got out of the car and opened her door.Then,he helped her out,and walked her to the door.

Emma pulled the key from her pocket and opened the door.

"Thanks a lot,Jack."she smiled at him.

He smiled back."Don't mention it. I just did what I felt was right."

With that,he walked back to his car,and climbed in.

She waved as he pulled out of the driveway,and drove away.

She shut the door and sighed a sigh of relief. Relief that she hadn't been raped.Relief that Jack had saved her.And relief that Jack had somehow managed to stumble into her life,even if it was only for twenty minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

So,how is everyone likin the story so far? I know it's kinda sucky at some parts,but hey,it'll get better.Just so you know,Each degrassi story I write is going to be like a t.v. episode. So,this story,"No Title Yet"(which now has a title) is one episode. Oh,and the story's title is now "Taren". Oh,and yet _another_ warning: this chapter is really really _really_ short.

"You're kidding!" Taren exclaimed,"and he just left like that?"

"SHH!Everyone will hear you!" Emma grinned.She had just told Taren about Jack,the boy who had saved her. Taren was stunned beyond belief.

"And you're already getting feelings for him?You just met him." she said.

"Yeah,"her face started turning a shade of pink,"but...you only knew JT for a day before you started liking him."

Taren blinked,and looked at Emma."How'd you know?"

"Well, I can just figure these things out."she winked,"call it a gift."

"Call what a gift?" JT walked up to them. Emma and Taren exchanged glances before disolving into giggles.

"Nothing,JT." Taren grinned.

"Ok,fine.I'll let you guys have your girl secrets.." he stated as they walked to class."...for now."

Emma and Taren immediately started laughing again.JT rolled his eyes jokingly,and put an arm around each of his friends.

"Am I really_ that_ funny?" he asked,a smile forming.

"Of course!"Emma smiled back.

"Yeah,"Taren smiled,unable to stop laughing ,herself,"that's why I love you."

"Oooh,sounds like a confession." Emma laughed. Taren blushed,but kept the smile on her face. It wasn't like anyone knew she liked him.

* * *

Paige stared as Emma,Taren,and JT walked past her. She frowned.She knew Taren liked JT.

And she was already plotting her downfall.


End file.
